


Shark Week

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, FTM John, Gen, Periods, Support, Trans John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: John feels terrible. His dad comforts him.





	Shark Week

“John, wake up. You have to eat breakfast. It’s a school day.”

 

John groaned as he heard his dad talk to him, while opening the door to his room. He turned around in bed, his back facing his dad. He was in no mood for this. His dad only went into his room when he didn’t show up for breakfast, like he did today. He wasn’t in the mood.

 

“John, are you okay?”

 

Silence.

 

“No.”

 

And he wasn’t lying, his anxiety level was over the top. No way he was going to school today. Never.

 

His father gave the boy a concerned look, not that he could see it when he was glaring into the wall.

 

“What’s the problem?”

 

“Shark week.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Realization hit his dad as he realized what date it was, no wonder John was feeling like this. He knew how hard his soon took it every time he started to bleed. It was a thing he himself knew nothing about, yet he wanted to make sure John felt okay. He didn’t want him to have too much dysphoria.

 

“Yeah. I’m not going to school today.”

 

He nodded.

 

“That’s fine son. I’ll call the school and say you’re sick. I’ll also buy your favorite ice cream in the store. Do you need more pads? I know you feel uncomfortable buying them yourself.”

 

“Thanks dad, you’re the best. And yes, please buy some.”

 

“Anything for you, son.”


End file.
